The speed at which money is moved by a financial institution between a client's accounts within relatively close proximity to one another, such as from New Jersey to New York, is typically of no particular consequence. Thus, there is no reason for the financial institution to present real time electronic information to the client about the short distance over which the money is moved or the speed at which the money is moving over such short distances. However, when the distance over which the money is moved is much greater, such as from U.S. dollars in New York accounts to Australia, that distance may be an important data point to be articulated in electronic information presented to the client by the financial institution. For example, such data points may be essential in the client's understanding of the larger financial picture in making treasury-related financial decisions. However, that information cannot be articulated in a traditional bar graph or pie chart, or even in spreadsheets.
There is a present need for methods and systems for electronically displaying financial data that enables a holistic view of financial data or a drill down view into complicated and complex scenarios of the financial data that is not possible using traditional presentation methods.